1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of automatic closure devices and in particular to a closure device for automatically returning a toilet seat to the lower position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic toilet seat closure devices are known in the prior art. Many of these art devices are complex, difficult to install and require special adaptation equipment to fit conventional toilets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,298 to Landis discloses a toilet seat operating mechanism that is secured to the floor with the seat moved to the upper position by operation of a foot peddle. Selective operation of the foot peddle will move the hinged cover and seat to either go over dead center or be positioned at less than dead center. If not over dead center, gravity will return the seat to the lower position with the seal cushioned against sudden impact on its return by a piston and cylinder arrangement. The disclosed device in pneumatically operated and will return the toilet seat to the closed position from the over dead center position after the toilet has been used for urinal purposes by a male user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,466 to Cashwell discloses a toilet seat closure that is automatically closed upon opening the door to exit the room in which the toilet is located.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,095 to Clifton et al discloses a double acting lowering and lifting attachment for a toilet seat. The foot peddle operated mechanism serves to either raise or lower the seat. In lowering the seat, the foot peddle moves the seat over dead center in order that gravity then will move the seat to the closed position with a buffering mechanism to mitigate the seat impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,075 to Leon is entitled "Device For Raising The Seat Of A Closet". The apparatus may also be used to lock the seat in the upper position. The foot peddle actuation will also serve to lower the seat when desired.
In Brown Pat. No. 2,088,050, an automatic operating mechanism is provided in which the seat tends to fall into the closed position under the influence of gravity due to the weight of the seat and the operating lever.
In Boston Pat. No. 2,636,185, an automatic toilet seat lifter is disclosed that raises the seat to the vertical position when not in use. A similar operating mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,422 to Knudsen. A floor mounted lifting device is also disclosed in Fields Pat. No. 3,504,385. The Fields' seat is lowered by gravity and is regulated by a hydraulic cylinder. A variation of this type of sea lifting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,371 to Wilson.
A "Sterilized Toilet Seat" is disclosed in Beyrodt Pat. No. 2,563,095. The power operated seat is automatically sterilized in the vertical position. The seat is lowered for use by operation of a solenoid and returns to the vertical sterilizing position by a spring arrangement after use. In Warner U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,082, a toilet seat lifter arrangement using hand actuated levers for the seat and cover is disclosed. An air piston arrangement dampens movement of the seat and cover to prevent the seat from slamming shut.